Theres choices and then theres choices
by ExAngel692
Summary: After a tragedy Emma goes in major deprssion and startes drinking ect. then that where Sean comes in.rn"its one thing for things to change buts another when you start a destiny"rnPlz read Love you all! :D
1. your moving in and thats final

**Good girls always go bad**

**By:ExAngel692**

**Chapter title- You're moving in and that's Final!**

**A girl with blond hair and a blood red streaks in it, blue eyes tan skin, her belly button was pierced with a red Safire, laid on the couch with dishes piled in the sink and beers everywhere with a few ashtrays here and there her clothes were everywhere and it smelled like old pizza and beer with a tint of the smell of weed, she had bruises everywhere on her except her face and a had print on her neck making it look like she was being choked which she was, she had straight lines on her wrist from cutting she wore a red tube top and a black skirt with fish stockings and knee high heel boots on, her name Emma Nelson.**

**Emma moved in her own apartment at the age of 14 after her whole family died in a car accident, she was 15 now, she got a boyfriend named Daniel and after she wouldn't sleep with him he started beating on her but never raped her, Emma had to pay for her rent but her school paid for her school tuition as long as her grades stayed higher then a B+. After Ellie and Alex broke up with Sean and Jay they became best friends and were like thick and thin nothing could pull them apart. Then Ellie started dating Jay.**

**Emma was sleeping when she heard a knock on the door "Go away!" she yelled trying to go back to sleep "Emma, its me Manny I need to talk to you" Manny said through sniffs and cries, " Ugh! Fine I'm yawncoming" Emma got up and started walking to the door swaying side to side "Ow, my head" Emma opened the door to see a crying Manny.**

**After Emma and Manny sat on the couch Manny started blabbering non stop "Emma I can't do it, I can't get an abortion I want this baby and I'm scared what do I do?" "Manny I think if you want this baby you should have it no matter what and I Emma Nelson promise to help in everyway I can ok?" All Manny did was nod "Well I got to go and tell my mom about the change of plans Bye Emma and thanks" "Okay so now that your gone and can go to sleep? Right?" Manny laughed and nodded before leaving.**

**After a few hours it was 10:00a.m and she had to get up soon for work, when she heard a knock "leave me alone" yelled a sleepy Emma "Open the door" it was Sean of course he came checking on her if he saw her place now she was in big trouble Sean said after he saw her place the 5th time if she didn't stop drinking she would regret it she said ok but every time she hanged with her friends it just got tempting and she dove in washing her fears and pain away. "Sorry come back another time" she yelled waking up very slowly but this time Sean just walked right in and looked so pissed when he saw her place " Emma that's it if you wont stop drinking by yourself I'll make sure you wont drink, Emma pack your stuff your moving in with me" "NO!" she yelled still pretty tired and putting her face in her pillow, but Sean always got what he wanted or did what he said he would do so Sean packed her stuff and cleaned the stuff up by 12:00a.m two duffel bags were packed and 3 boxes, he packed in the car he went back up to get Emma and when he got to the door she was trying to sneak out he grabbed her wrist and Emma started struggling " LET ME GO!" so he threw her over his shoulders and she started punching his back and kicking him so he put his arms tight around her legs and walked to his car.**

"**put me down Sean now I have work" " they'll understand if you happened to be sick" come on please I don't want to move" " Emma to late you kept up a bad habit I took action so now deal with it its like they say, each disision means its own consequence" after 3 attempts to get her in the car he ended up making her crawl through so he had a firm grasp on her so she couldn't run and this was going to be a new life for Emma Nelson, let the fun begin.**

**Sorry if you don't like it I don't except flames I except opinions so express your self and remember there's no such thing as a bad review. Luvs ya all: D **

**ExAngel692 out, Peace **


	2. Entrance of the abusive boyfriend

** Good girls always go bad**

**By:ExAngel692**

**Chapter 2- entrance of the Abusive Boyfriend**

**When Sean got everything in his house and Emma she was freaking out trying to get out but he had a good grip on her "Sean come on I'll stop I promise, and Hey you were drunk lots of times so what does it matter now!" "Emma I stopped and you didn't so your out of luck now lets go unpack" "Wait where will you sleep if I get your room" " I never said you got my room" "well if I move in I get your room so you can… umm sleep on the couch! Ya that will work"**

**After a long argument Sean got the couch still and Emma got the bed, when they were done packing Emma dashed in the room and came out in complete blonde hair a white spaghetti sparkly tank top and a mini black skirt and high heel strap up black sandals, she had curls in her hair and silver eye shadow and eyeliner she had blush and sparkles on her face with chocolate flavor lip-gloss on, she grabbed her leather jacket and purse and was almost out the door " where are you going?" it was Sean of course "its Saturday, me Ellie and Alex always go out clubbing" "no your not!" he said while walking towards her " your going to stay sober tonight" "actually no I am going so bye" walking away but Sean caught her wrist and whirled her around so she was facing him. "Actually, you have no say in this" that was all he got before Emma slammed her foot on his and kicking his shin before running off.**

* * *

**At the Club**

**When Emma got there she saw Alex she was wearing some nice leather pants and a red tube top, she wore knee high heel black boots over top, her hair was up in a messy bun, with a light shade of red eye shadow and black eyeliner, some blush and vanilla lip-gloss, next to her, was Ellie she had on a red tank top and a black skirt that reached about 3 inches above her knees fishnet stockings and leather knee high heel boots, her hair was down she wore some black eyeliner and raspberry lip-gloss. "Hey guys! Guess what!" Emma yelled over the music, "Hey Emma, What's up?" "Okay I had a hangover in the morning and I got two visits" Emma said before turning her head and ordering a martini then back to her friends.**

"**One Manny is keeping the baby and Two Sean came over and saw my place, he literally cleaned and packed my house before throwing me over his shoulder and telling me I'm moving in with him it was one hell of a morning.**

* * *

**After about 3 hours of dancing and getting drunk Emma decided to head for the road. While she was walking she didn't notice she was being followed, by someone. When Emma got to her new home she quickly changed and started brushing her teeth when there was a knock on the door not wanting to bother Sean from watching TV, so she went to answer it, opening the door she was greeted to a guy about 1 inch taller then her like Sean, black spiked hair, creamy white skin, and intense green eyes staring at her, "Daniel, how.. How did you find m-me?" she asked in a stuttering voice, I followed you Emma and, what the hell are you doing here? Huh?"**

**That's when Sean looked up to see Daniel pushing Emma into a wall "uh, who are you?" trying not to stare at the fact Emma was only wearing a long baggy black shirt and her undies, "I'm her boyfriend, who the hell are you?" he said while pushing Emma to the floor and kicking her, "I'm Sean Cameryn, now that we know each other get the hell out of my place, Now!" "Make me" Daniel said in a mocking tone that's when Sean punched right by the nose "Shut the hell up down there" you could here an elderly women yelling, "this isn't over Camryn" he said before running out of the place. **


	3. School rumors and Manny vs Emma

**Good Girls always go Bad**

**By: ExAngel692**

**Chapter3- a school day full of rumors and a fight with Manny**

**Emma walked down the school hall in a red tank top and blue jean cut short shorts, and blue sneakers, her hair in a messy bun and silver eye shadow and a silvery blue eyeliner on, and every time she walked passed people they would look at her intensely and then start whispering behind her back. Then a guy named Craig walked up to her "Hey, Emma so when did you and Sean start going at it, when's the baby?" "What the fuck, I never dated Sean except when we were younger and what baby? Huh?" she said in a very, very angry tone. Craig gulped everyone new that tone it meant give me an explanation or die tone, "you know you moved in with Sean because you two are together" "Craig, if. You. Don't. Stop. These. Rumors. In. an. Hour. I. Will. Hurt. You. Do you understand me?" Emma said in a very threatening tone, all he could do was nod "good now, GO!" with that said Craig was gone stopping all rumors of her.**

* * *

**Later that day around lunch a mad a very mad Manny came walking straight towards her, in a red mini skirt and a blue pacific ocean shirt with a white zipper jacket and black high heels, her hair down a black eyeliner on a cherry lip-gloss, "you told!" she yelled at Emma, "told what?" she asked not quite knowing what she told yet, "that I'm keeping the baby" she said in an uncomfortable wisper, "what, I only told Ellie and Alex and you can totally trust them so maybe someone was at the club when I told them ok so don't go accusing me" "I can't believe I trusted you after everything we went through, heck we used to be best friends, and just like that were not, well Emma Nelson I;m tired of this moppy shit if you don't straighten up I'll … I'll do something and what about that problem of yo" Emma cut her off with a hard smooth punch to the eye.**

"**Ya, well Manny I also happen to be tired of your bickering so I'm going to go now and for the record I can mope anytime of my life, Later, bitch" Emma said in a monotone and walked away leaving a stunned Manny on the floor.**

* * *

**Ok, I hope you like it, I know it's short and Emma is way off personality chart, but hey lots of stories are, don't forget to review**

**Luv ya :D **

**ExAngel692**


	4. One thing led to another

**By: ExAngel692**

**Chapter 4- One thing led to another**

**_Mother help me find my way  
Will temptations sway my faith  
my beliefs of purity  
are corrupted by insanity _**

**Sean came home to see Emma watching some movie on TV, "Hey, so I heard about the fight with Manny, everything Ok?" "No! everything is not ok first of all the freaking school thought I had a baby and then Manny comes in accusing me of telling every one she was keeping the baby!.. UGH!" "Well... how about we go rent a movie and order pizza it will be fun, we can hang out" trying to cheer her up "Sure".**

****

**_Dying with despair  
God, do you care  
of a sinner's prayer?_**

**After they rented The Grudge and ordered the pizza they were in the of the movie when thunder boomed making Emma jump and preventing it to fall off her stomach to the dirty floor, then she started to giggle then that turned into hysterical laughing.**

_**Let her rip with finger tips  
Let her strip me with a kiss  
Grab my hips and let her rip**_

**Sean then got an idea, moving his hand up her back like a spider she squeaked and jump on his lamp, spilling her soda, he then doubled on laughing "that was no funny, I'm all sticky now" she said looking him in the eye centimeters from each other. **

**Then it happened all to fast they dove in for a kiss and it went from a kiss to a passionate kiss to make-out session, neither one of them ever felt this way they were all tingly in there stomach.**

****

**_Father guide me when I pray  
Show me where to turn when I stray  
Tempting immaculate  
such thoughts of sin are rewarded in death_**

**Sean picked her up and carried her to the bedroom not once breaking the kiss. Shutting the door behind him they threw off there clothes and were on the bed, when Sean pulled away.**

_**Let her rip with finger tips  
Let her strip me with a kiss  
Grab my hips and let her rip**_

"**Emma, are you sure you want this?"**

**All Emma did was kiss him encouraging him.**

**They gave each other pleasure for the next 15 minutes before he entered making her moan, blood trickled down her leg and it hurt at first but than it became pleasure and she road him, moaning here and there same as Sean did before he collapsed on her letting him spill before coming out of her he rolled over to the side of the bed and they fell asleep, with his arm around her, as Emma snuggled in to him.**

_**Let her rip for all see  
Let her course inside of me  
Let this sin fulfill my need  
Let her rip with finger tips  
Let her strip me with a kiss  
Grab my hips and let her rip**_

**Okay I don't go into details for the record it makes me uncomfortable but R&R.**

**Luvs Ya: D **

**ExAngel692**

_**  
**_


End file.
